Ángel de amor
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Takeru está enamorado de Hikari. Hikaru está enamorada de Daisuke. Daisuke está enamorado de Takeru. Si quieres saber que sucedera y que sucedió con este complicado triángulo amoroso, te invito a que sigas leyendo.


Ángel de amor

****************************************************************************************************************

**¿Quién te cortó las alas, mi ángel?**

****************************************************************************************************************

Hikari Yagami lloraba desconsoladamente. Su rubio amigo se comía las uñas mientras no sabía que hacer para remediar lo que había hecho. Esta bien, tendría que haber sido un poco más sensible. Había percibido que ella había llegado con el aura destrozada y la susceptibilidad muy herida. Y él, como el tonto más grande del Universo, ha declararse. Es que, una vez tomada la decisión, es difícil echarse atrás. Acarició con delicadeza la cabellera canela y trató de llamar la femenina atención.

- Kari…- la llamó con dulzura

La joven no lo miró a los ojos, pero respondió al llamado, con la voz quebrada por el llanto, con una pregunta.

- ¿por qué justo TÚ tenías que venir a enamorarte de MI?

Takeru despeinó su rubia cabellera con una mano, en un gesto típico de él. No comprendía la esencia de lo que la castaña quería decirle, y por tanto, no podía responderle.

Finalmente, la morena levantó la cabeza y Takaishi pudo contemplar los irritados y cristalinos ojos color miel.

- ¿Por qué no cualquier otro? ¡Diablos!- Hikari golpeó la mesa con un puño y Takeru chasqueó la lengua. La chica Yagami no maldecía seguido. No era correcto en una bien educada muchachita oriental. Pero, en este momento, a Hikari todo le importaba un comino. Su educación, sus costumbres… ¿Qué podía importarle, si el chico del que estaba enamorada acababa de rechazarla y su mejor amigo acababa de confesarle que él también lo estaba, pero de ella?

****************************************************************************************************************

**¿Quién te arrancó los sueños hoy?**

****************************************************************************************************************

Pero no estaba bien. No era correcta la manera en que ella dejaba fluir sus sentimientos. El rubio se merecía, como mínimo, una explicación, se dijo Hikari.

- Takeru…- lo llamó, al ver que él se había desarmado sobre una silla, jalándose los cabellos de desesperación. Él levantó la vista, vacilante. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa en la que no participaban sus ojos, aún llorosos.

- Lamento lo que acabas de presenciar. No… es tu culpa- 

Hikari sabía perfectamente que estaba mintiendo. Pero también sabía que Takaishi no era partícipe de la información que ella acaba de recibir. Takeru notó el dejo de angustia en la voz de la castaña, pero pensó que era mejor no decir nada. Estaba tan conmocionado por lo que acababa de suceder que incluso olvidó que ella le debía una respuesta.

Hikari suspiró profundamente

- Te contaré todo… pero primero cierra los ojos, pon la mente en blanco y desasóciate de todos los nombres, voces o caras que esta historia te traiga a la memoria.

*************************************************************************************************************

**¿Quién te arrodilló para humillarte?**

*************************************************************************************************************

- Imagínate una chiquilla de unos once años, como cualquier otra jovencita japonesa. Una chiquilla dulce y sentimental. Una chiquilla típicamente enamorada de su mejor amigo.

Takeru jadeó. ¿Podía ser que…?

- No digas nada- lo reprendió Hikari y, en el mismo tono de voz, prosiguió con su historia- Él nunca dijo nada. Quizás porque era muy tímido. Quizás por miedo al rechazo. O quizás porque todo el mundo estaba equivocado y solo le profesaba una tierna y profunda amistad. Quién sabe. Había también otra persona. Un compañero de colegio y de aventuras. Él aseguraba que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y no paraba de montarles tremendas escenas de celos a los dos amigos. Ella nunca le prestó atención. ¿Para qué, si su amor era puro y perfecto? No valía la pena empañarlo con la presencia de un tercero.

*************************************************************************************************************

**¿Y quién enjauló tu alma, amor?**

*************************************************************************************************************

Takeru abrió un ojo y pudo comprobar que, tal como lo pensaba, Hikari tenía ambos fuertemente cerrados, aunque eso no impedía que las lágrimas continuaran recorriendo sus mejillas. Estuvo a punto de replicar a favor de detener esa locura, que le dolía y lo avergonzaba. Pero la chica Yagami ya estaba continuando y, después de todo, no era mala idea el poder enterarse de lo que nunca había sabido.

- Pero el tiempo pasó. Y ambos permanecieron callados. La gente cambia al crecer. Y con ellos, a veces también cambian y crecen sus sentimientos. Si ellos hubieran hablado a tiempo, quizás no habría cambiado nada, pero eso nunca podrá saberse. Su mejor amigo dejó de ser su objeto de deseo, pero solo para que pasara a serlo, con la intensidad y la locura que solo dan la adolescencia, su viejo compañero.

Takeru ahogó un grito. ¡No, no podía ser!

- Si- dijo Hikari, casi adivinando los pensamientos del rubio (cosa nada difícil, considerando sus sentimientos)- Y ella lo esperó. ¡Tanto tiempo lo esperó! Hasta que se cansó. No estaba dispuesta a tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra, como hacen muchos. No iba a permitir que se repitiera su triste historia de amor. Así que un día cualquiera (que bien podría haber sido hoy) se declaró. Se lanzó al vacío, podría decirse. Pero tenía la esperanza de que los viejos sentimientos aún no hubieran muertos y estuvieran guardados bajo llave en algún rincón del corazón. Pero se equivocó. Total y completamente.

*************************************************************************************************************

**Déjame curarte, vida**

************************************************************************************************************

  La voz de Hikari se quebró y Takeru pudo observar que el temblaba el labio inferior. La tomó cariñosamente de la mano, pero ella se soltó enseguida, como si le quemara el simple contacto de la masculina mano. Rápidamente, volvió a recuperar el aplomo y continuó:

- Él se asombro mucho. Pero no le dio ninguna esperanza. Dijo que, quizás, si ella hubiera hablado antes… Pero, en la actualidad, las cosas habían cambiado. ¡Oh, como habían cambiado!- Hikari bajó la cabeza y no pudo continuar hasta haberse sonado la nariz.- Le dijo que estaba enamorado de otra persona. Y que esa persona… ¡Era un hombre!

El ruido que un cristal provoca al romperse interrumpió a la chica Yagami. Takeru había estado tomando un vaso de agua. Y lo había dejado caer de la impresión que le causaron las últimas tres palabras de la muchacha. Finalmente, Hikari abrió los ojos y, a pesar de que no era necesario, confirmó:

- Si, Takeru. No puedo negarlo. Es nuestra historia… ¡Y tú eres el hombre de quien Daisuke está enamorado!

*************************************************************************************************************

**Déjame darte todo mi amor**

*************************************************************************************************************

La anterior cara de pasmo de Takeru no era nada comparada a la actual. Por un momento, Hikari se arrepintió de haber usado tan poca anestesia al darle la noticia. Quizás debió haberle dado una por vez… Pero estaba tan concentrada en su propio sufrimiento que no se dio cuenta de que podría haber destrozado los sentimientos del rubio Takaishi. Y ahora ya era tarde para lamentarse.

- Takeru…- lo llamó con cautela- Lo siento. No debí haberte dicho todo esto. Tú… tú no tienes la culpa.

El rubio levantó la cabeza y permitió que ella lo mirara a los ojos. Pero Hikari estaba tan desecha que no pudo entender los sentimientos indescifrables que reflejaban los ojos color cielo. Solo pudo asegurar que en ellos había una final y total comprensión.

- No te disculpes. Pero ahora puedo entenderte. Y te compadezco… aunque no por eso puedo dejar de compadecerme a mi mismo. ¡Cruel es el destino, que me obliga a enamorarme de mi mejor amiga, que está enamorada de otro hombre, quien, a su vez, está…- la voz de Takaishi vaciló- …enamorado de mi!

Takeru enterró sus manos en la blonda cabellera. A su lado, podía oír que Hikari sollozaba. Pero ahora, conocedor de toda la verdad, no podía hacer nada para consolarla. ¿Cómo consolar a otros, si su propia alma estaba hecha jirones?

*************************************************************************************************************

**Ángel, ángel, ángel de amor**

*************************************************************************************************************

- Lo siento- volvió a disculparse Hikari, entre llantos.

El llanto y las balbuceantes palabras de la muchacha empeoraban el estado de Takeru, si eso aún era posible.

- Me siento mal por la manera en la que reaccione… En cualquier otro momento, hubiera dado saltitos de alegría al enterarme de que estabas enamorado. Incluso lo hubiera soportado sin escándalo luego de enterarme de que era yo la afortunada. Pero no hoy. ¡No justo hoy!- Hikari volvió a irritarse rápidamente- ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué la vida se empeña en jugarnos malas pasadas? ¿Por qué la vida se empeña en hacernos sufrir?

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, silenciosas, de los ojos azul cielo. Y esto provocó que el ánimo de Hikari hiciera un giro de 180º.

- ¡Por todos los cielos, Takeru! ¡No llores! No puedes hacerlo por lo de Daisuke, es algo que no podrías haber evitado. Y si lo haces porque yo no te quiero en la forma en que tú esperabas… ¡No sigas haciéndolo, que me partes el corazón!

Al parecer el llanto era contagioso, o la tristeza flotaba en el ambiente, porque esta vez las lágrimas saladas empañaron los ojos color miel. Takeru se apresuró a secar las gotas de diamante que ya recorrían las mejillas morenas, mientras intentaba evitar las propias.

- Si yo lloro, es solo por el sufrimiento que me causa el verte llorar- el rubio sonrió sin ganas.

****************************************************************************************************************

**No te abandones**

****************************************************************************************************************

Hikari le besó los dedos con cariño.

- Entonces deja de hacerlo, porque yo lloró por el mismo motivo.

- ¡Oh, no! Yo no valgo ni una de tus lágrimas puras, Hikari.

adoración. Adoración y un amor profundo y sincero era lo que demostraban las palabras de Takeru.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro durante unos instantes. A Takeru se el antojaba besarla en los labios carmín, pero luego recordó que no era correcto. Que ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre.

Hikari prefería no pensar. Y, de serle posible, hubiera pedido tampoco sentir. Porque ese cosquilleo estaba volviéndola loca. Daisuke. Recordó de pronto a Motomiya. Y se obligó a desplazar la imagen de Takeru de su mente, para reemplazarla con la del moreno.

****************************************************************************************************************

**No te derrumbes, amor**

****************************************************************************************************************

- No te tortures- la voz masculina fue tan repentina y susurrante que Hikari se vio obligada a soltar un respingo involuntario.

¿Cómo no torturarse? Su mente era una vorágine de sentimientos… ¿o acaso eran recuerdos? Quizás el rememorar el pasado para Takeru le había traído sentimientos dormidos o enterrados, mezclándolos con los actuales. Pero… ¿realmente era eso o solo lo estaba suponiendo? No podía saberlo. Estaba tan confundida… Lo único que en ese momento necesitaba era una cama mullida, y quizás un buen baño caliente. Y dormir. Todo un día si fuera posible. Y no tener ni un solo instante disponible para pensar. Porque eso solamente lograría confundirla más.

- Te llevaré a tu casa- Takeru al tomó de la mano y la obligó a levantarse. Le hecho algo (que bien podría haber sido un abrigo) sobre los hombros y ambos comenzaron a andar.

Caminaron en silencio, hasta llegar a la casa Yagami, lugar donde Takeru se dispuso a despedirse.

- No puedo mentirte y decirte que hay sido una noche agradable, Hikari. Pero tú sabes que siempre es bien recibida la oportunidad de estar contigo. Que tengas dulces sueños.

Para asombro de Hikari, antes de marcharse, el rubio le depositó un dulce beso en la comisura de la boca.

Cinco minutos después, la Luna la encontró aún parada frente a la puerta de su hogar. Al viento los cabellos castaños y la bufanda de seda verde. Cubriendo el delgado cuerpo, un abrigado sobretodo marrón claro, de evidente corte masculino. Y una blanca y delicada mano aún posada en el sitio donde los labios hacen contacto con la mejilla.

****************************************************************************************************************

**Quién ató tus manos, ató el deseo**

****************************************************************************************************************

- ¿Qué quieres, Takeru?- Daisuke intentó mirarlo de manera fría e indiferente, pero no lo logró. Su corazón gritaba de gozo al verlo, pero no podía permitir que el rubio lo notara.

- Hablar contigo. ¿Puedo pasar?

Motomiya había olvidado que la conversación era mantenida a través de una rendija abierta de la puerta de entrada. Se sonrojó e invitó a Takaishi a ingresar a su humilde hogar.

Takeru suspiró. No era agradable lo que iba a decirle a Daisuke, pero en algún momento debía hacerlo. Se dio cuenta de que el moreno lo miraba expectante y decidió empezar a hablar. Cuanto antes, mejor.

- Ayer hablé con Hikari

Motomiya se sonrojó aún más.

- ¿De en serio?

Takeru se obligó sus ojos azules en los chocolate, para afirmar.

- Si. Pero hay una parte de la historia que tú no conoces.

- ¿De en serio?- volvió a repetir Daisuke. No parecía muy feliz con el tema del cual se estaba tratando.

- Cuando Hikari regresó de aquí, yo me le declaré. Ella comenzó a llorar y me contó la charla que habían tenido.

Daisuke, que había comenzado a palidecer con la primera frase del rubio, no tenía más color que un muerto. Tanteó a su alrededor, hasta encontrar el apoyabrazos del sillón y se dejó caer en él. Takeru permaneció de pie.

- ¿T…te…contó to…todo?

- Si. Me contó todo.

****************************************************************************************************************

**Quién mató tu risa, mató tu Dios**

****************************************************************************************************************

Motomiya se agarró la cabeza con las manos. Él sabía… él sabía todo.

- No te tortures- dijo el rubio, de la misma manera que el día anterior le había dicho a Hikari- Sabes que no puedo corresponderte pero, si te sirve de consuelo, puedo comprenderte.

Takeru le apoyó una mano amistosa en el hombro, pero Daisuke rompió el contacto. Miró a Takaishi con mucha furia. Su voz destilaba veneno.

- Muchas gracias. No necesito tu piedad.

- No es piedad, Daivis. Solo estoy tratando de ayudarte.

- ¡Yo no quiero tu ayuda! ¡Te quiero a ti! ¿No puedes entenderlo?

- Por favor, Daisuke, tranquilízate.

- ¡Estoy tranquilo! Y ahora fuera. ¡Fuera de mi casa!

El moreno arrastró al rubio hasta la puerta, dejándolo del lado exterior. Estaba histérico.

- Pero óyeme bien, Takaishi… Si yo no puedo ser feliz, tú tampoco lo serás. Y si yo no puedo tener lo que más quiero… ¡pues tú tampoco!

Daisuke cerró la puerta de la casa Motomiya en las narices de Takeru.

****************************************************************************************************************

**¿Quién sangró tus labios y tu credo?**

****************************************************************************************************************

Hikari esperaba impaciente frente a una puerta de caoba. Su hermoso rostro estaba demacrado por un par de ojeras negras. Ayer noche no había podido pegar un ojo. Todo en su cabeza era confuso. Y ahora, encima,… ¡esto! Yagami no se imaginaba que podía querer Motomiya.

- Adelante, Hikari. por favor, entra.- la muchacha estaba tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de que la puerta ya había sido abierta.

Entró a la casa con algo de vergüenza e incomodo. El día anterior, ese mismo salón había sido el escenario de la escena más bochornosa de todos sus 16 años.

No tomó asiento hasta que Daisuke la invitó a hacerlo. Se sentó en el borde de una silla. Se sentía nerviosa e intranquila.

- Seguramente te preguntarás porque te cité hoy aquí…- el comentario la tomó tan por sorpresa que solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

- Pues lo hice porque he estado pensando… y porque he cambiado de opinión. Quiero que lo intentemos. 

Los ojos de Hikari se agrandaron al máximo. Esa fue la única señal externa de la sorpresa que sentía, pues no tuvo tiempo de hacer otra. Daisuke se había abalanzado sobre ella y la besaba en los labios con violencia.

****************************************************************************************************************

**¿Por qué lo permitiste, ángel de amor?**

****************************************************************************************************************

Se suponía que ese debía ser el mejor momento de su vida. Entonces… ¿por qué no lo era? ¿Por qué no sentía mariposas en el estómago, ni escalofríos en la espalda, ni le sudaban las manos? ¿Por qué ese beso no era sublime, _mágico_? Vacío. Eso era lo único que le transmitían los labios de Motomiya. ¿ Por qué ese beso no la hacía volar? ¿por qué ese era un beso tomado, y no pedido? ¿Por qué ese beso no era igual al que casi le había dado Takeru ayer en la noche? ¿Por qué no detenía a Daisuke? No lo sabía. Quizás porque aún estaba tratando de encontrar el rincón donde se había escondido la atracción que antes sentía por él y ahora parecía haberse esfumado.

Pero mientras estos pensamientos invadían la cabeza de Hikari, Daisuke no se había detenido. Sus labios exploraban la suave piel del cuello de Hikari y sus manos se deslizaban, ágiles y veloces, por los botones de la blusa femenina. Pero estos actos no proporcionaban ninguna clase de placer a Yagami.

Su conciencia la atormentaba. Una verdadera batalla se desarrollaba entre la razón y la docilidad.

****************************************************************************************************************

**Déjame curarte, vida**

****************************************************************************************************************

"¿Y vas a entregarte así, sin más?"

"No hay otra cosas que pueda hacer"

"¡Si la hay! ¡Resístete! No puedes entregarte a alguien por quien ni siquiera sientes cariño"

"¡No es cierto! Yo… yo le quiero"

"¡Grave error! Lo quisiste. Ahora es tan solo un capricho para negar la verdad. Para negar que has vuelto al pasado."

"¡Yo no estoy enamorada de Takeru!"

"Tú lo dijiste, no yo. Pero no es momento para pensar en eso. Ahora hay que resolver algo más apremiante. ¿Vas a resignarte a entregarte y a sentirte vacía de por vida?"

Al parecer, la razón pudo más en Hikari, pues separó a Daisuke de su cuerpo con poca sutileza.

- No, Daisuke. No voy a dejar que hagas conmigo lo que quieras.

- ¡Pero si esto es también lo que tú quieres!- protestó el castaño.

- No, Daivis. Es lo que pensé que quería… durante mucho tiempo.

****************************************************************************************************************

**Déjame darte, todo mi amor**

****************************************************************************************************************

- Tanto tiempo que incluso yo llegue a olvidar el verdadero motivo. Pero no puedo seguir engañándome. Me fijé en ti para tratar de olvidar a Takeru. Y, hace mucho tiempo, llegue a quererte. Traté de mantener vivo ese amo todo lo que pude. Tuve bastante éxito. Hasta ayer a la noche, cuando se terminaron de derrumbar los vestigios de lo que alguna vez sentí por ti. Basto que Takeru rozara la comisura de mis labios para que una hoguera se encendiera dentro de mi. Y no existe sobre este mundo río, mar u océano que pueda apagarla.

Hikari expresó esto con tanta sinceridad que Daisuke ni siquiera pudo ponerse celoso. Simplemente se la quedo mirando, boquiabierto. ¿Esa era la misma chica que el día anterior, en ese mismo lugar, le había confesado que lo amaba con locura? No, no era la misma. Ahora había un brillo especial en sus ojos, que la hacía mucho más hermosa,  y un tono de total excitación en su voz, que hacía que a cualquiera se le pusiese la piel de gallina. Eso estaba totalmente ausente el día anterior.

Hikari empujó la silla levemente hacia tras para, al levantarse, no chocar con Daisuke, quien aún estaba paralizado enfrente suyo. Se abotonó la blusa y se acomodó el cabello castaño, que caía en cascada sobre los hombros. Se dirigió al perchero y tomó el abrigo y la bufanda que Daisuke previamente había colgado allí. Luego de abrigarse completamente, se agachó al lado de Motomiya y le susurró al oído:

- Igualmente, no hay nada que lamentar. Tu amor era inexistente y tu deseo, deshonesto.

Besó con dulzura la mejilla morena y se retiró. Recién entonces, Daisuke se permitió derramar una lágrima.

- Ojalá sean felices- masculló entre dientes- Porque yo me quedé sin el pan y sin la torta.

****************************************************************************************************************

**Ángel, ángel, ángel de amor**

****************************************************************************************************************

No, no y no. Tenía que alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, porque, de otra manera, iban a enloquecerlo. Daisuke quería a Hikari. cierto era que su amistad se había enfriado bastante en los últimos tiempos., pero un lazo muy fuerte los había unido. Y eso no se rompe así, sin más. Eso podía asegurarlo el rubio de propia experiencia. Y , sin embargo, estaba preocupado e intranquilo. Daisuke se había visto muy convincente al amenazarlo. Bueno, era cierto que el chico Motomiya era bastante impulsivo, pero…

¿Dónde estaría Hikari en ese mismo momento? El solo pensar que ella podía estar siendo víctima de la venganza de Daisuke hacia que le dieran escalofríos… se obligó a distraer su mente en otra cosa. Si iba a preocuparse por cada momento en que no sabía donde ella se encontraba, viviría intranquilo.

Takeru estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina, sumido ene estos pensamientos, cuando el timbre de su hogar lo sobresaltó. Cuando abrió, solo llegó a distinguir una ráfaga castaña. Y luego, unos labios femeninos posados sobre los suyos.

****************************************************************************************************************

**No te abandones**

****************************************************************************************************************

Mariposas. Hikari notaba, complacida, los espléndidos revoloteos de unas mariposas en su estómago. Su corazón dio un vuelco al notar la positiva respuesta de los labios de Takeru. Y luego recordó, rebozante de gozo, que no había motivo para que el rubio no le correspondiera. Milagro fue que Hikari no se desmayara de felicidad en ese preciso instante.

Takeru no comprendía que estaba pasando. Y tampoco estaba muy preocupado por averiguarlo. Estaba en el séptimo cielo. No había ninguna necesidad de bajar a la realidad.

Pero, además de amantes extasiados, los dos jóvenes eran seres humanos. Y como tales, necesitaban respirar para poder vivir. Por eso, llegó un momento en el  que debieron separarse.

Se quedaron ahí, jadeantes, mirándose mutuamente. Hikari se mordía el labio para no decir que, con ese mechón de rebelde y rubio cabello cayéndole sobre los ojos color cielo, Takaishi se veía más irresistible que nunca.

Takeru se negaba a pellizcarse. Porque si eso era un sueño, definitivamente no quería despertar.

****************************************************************************************************************

**No te derrumbes, amor**

****************************************************************************************************************

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó finalmente Takaishi, con la sonrisa en los labios.

- Eso fue una prueba- Hikari le tocó, juguetona, la nariz.

- ¿Una prueba? ¿Para qué?

Yagami lo miró a los ojos. La mirada miel y la azul se cruzaron y se entrelazaron.

- Para comprobar que estoy loca por ti.

La sonrisa de Takeru se hizo aún más amplia. La tomó de la cintura y al estrechó contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Y te queda alguna duda?

- Ninguna- Hikari le depositó un esporádico beso en los labios, que era más vehemente que mil palabras.

-  Ahora entra- pidió Takeru. Al parecer, Hikari había olvidado que aún se encontraban ante la puerta abierta de la casa Takaishi.- Tenemos mucho de que hablar…

- Esto no va a ser nada agradable- se quejó Yagami.

El rubio la miró con picardía.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro…

****************************************************************************************************************

**Ángel, ángel, ángel, te doy mi amor**

****************************************************************************************************************

- ¿Sabes, amor? Si hace seis meses alguien me hubiera dicho que iba a estar así contigo, me hubiera reído en su cara. Y, ahora, no puedo imaginar estar de otra forma.

El rubio la abrazó con más fuerza al oírla decir estas palabras. Ambos estaban acostados en una hamaca paraguaya, observando el atardecer desde el porche de una casita cercana a la playa.

Pero Takeru solo tenía ojos para su Hikari. La chica Yagami suspiró al sentir los labios cálidos de Takaishi a medida que se deslizaban desde su oreja hasta su cuello.

- Te estas perdiendo una puesta de sol increíble- le reprochó mientras miraba la gran extensión del horizonte. El oro se transformó en rosa cristalino, para luego hacerse más profundo en un sol naranja.

- No necesitó las luces del cielo- murmuró Takeru- tengo mi propia luz aquí conmigo.

****************************************************************************************************************

**Abre tus alas,**

**Deja tus sueños volar**

****************************************************************************************************************

**N. de la A.: ¡¡Kawai!!! ¡Realmente bonito! (Se que suena feo que yo misma diga eso, pero no puedo evitarlo) Si piensan que es un fic demasiado lacrimógeno, tienen razón (Creo que he agotado la provisión de lágrimas de Hikari para los próximos 20 años ^^) Si piensan que estos adolescentes tienen las hormonas demasiado alteradas, también tienen razón!!!. Y ni hablemos de la relación de la canción con la historia. Creo que hay una o dos en todo el fic. Pero me inspire en ella y la necesitaba para no perderme en el desarrollo. Bueno, fic dedicado a mi parejita Takari de carne y hueso que, luego de cuatro meses de separación, han vuelto a estar juntos ^^.**

Ahora, las formalidades:

- Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de otra persona (cuyo nombre ahora no recuerdo) y los utilizo sin fines lucrativos.

- La canción "Ángel de amor" es propiedad de el grupo Maná y tampoco la uso con fines lucrativos.

Y ya saben, sus comentarios a mis e-mails:

eowyn_soyyo@hotmail.com

yosoyflor8@yahoo.com.ar

o en un simple (pero siempre bien recibido) review.

¡Hasta la próxima!

**Estrella de la Tarde1.**


End file.
